


Macaroni Seal,

by notthedevil



Series: Custom Seal Icons! [9]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Art, Gen, Macaroni Masterpiece, Seals (Animals)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: A piece of earnest digital macaroni art depicting a seal and some crayon doodles.
Series: Custom Seal Icons! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601248
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Macaroni Seal,

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts), [StormySocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/gifts).




End file.
